


Phone Sex Interlude

by quiet__tiger



Series: Lex and Bruce Go to Summer Camp [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: The title really says it all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Nov. 18th, 2005.

Bruce was partway through his evening workout when he heard the phone ring.  Alfred entered the gym less than a minute later, holding the phone out to him.  

“Master Bruce, it’s for you.”

Bruce sat up from his bench press, grabbed a nearby towel to wrap around the back of his neck, and asked, “Who is it?”

“I believe it is your friend Lex, from camp.”

“Lex?”  Bruce tried to sound nonchalant.  But inside he was both nervous and excited.  The only phone calls he ever got were from girls either wanting to ask him out, or upset that he never returned their calls.  Alfred talked about getting another line for the house, one only Bruce would answer.  Something about Alfred being too far removed from teenaged shenanigans to know how to deflect the calls.

“Yes, sir.”  Alfred held out the phone expectantly.

Bruce took it, and Alfred left him alone, for which Bruce was grateful.  He and Lex hadn’t talked since camp, several weeks ago, and Bruce wasn’t sure what to say.  Alfred staring at him wouldn’t help.  Bruce took a deep breath, and said into the phone, “Hello?”

“Bruce?  It’s Lex.”

“Hey, Lex.  How’re things?”

“Good.  School sucks, of course.  My chemistry teacher doesn’t even know atomic masses offhand.  It’s embarrassing.”

“Well, not everyone is as much of a nerd- I mean genius- as you.”

“Oh, as if you couldn’t rattle off the atomic mass over every element right now.”

Actually, Bruce wasn’t too sure of the last ten or so, but he could easily fix that by glancing at the chart again.  “Doesn’t matter.  My classes are probably the same as yours.  Chemistry, calculus, philosophy.”

“Yeah.  Same old, same old.  At least at camp there were canoes.”

“Not that we ever used them.”

“The kayaks were more fun.  Less reminiscent of old history lessons.”

Bruce wasn’t going to touch that one.  “So, uh, you seeing anyone?”  He made sure to lower his voice.  Lex loved that, if his instant malleability was any indication.Lex answered in a lower voice as well.  “No.  I haven’t found anyone I like more than you.”

“That’s sweet.”  Lex was so easy.  Give him sex and he turned into a girl.  “Well, how do you deal with… urges…?”

Lex exhaled heavily into the phone.  “I have to take care of them myself.”

“All by yourself?  Just you, touching yourself, fantasizing about what it feels like to have my lips wrapped around you, or my dick inside you…?”  Bruce could practically feel Lex shudder through the phone.

“Yesssss…”

“Are you touching yourself right now, Lex?  Think about how it would feel if it were me, stroking you slowly while I kissed you, had your bottom lip between my teeth.”

“Mmm, oh God…”

“And then knowing that you like it, I go lower and start licking at your nipple until it hardens under my tongue.”

“Fuck, Bruce.”  Lex was panting now.  Bruce was happy.  And getting hard, too.  He couldn’t get enough of the needy sounds Lex made.  “You’re not even *here*.”

“I’m just that good.  Now I’m stroking you harder, my grip is tighter.”  He could *hear* Lex’s hand on his own dick.  It was hot.  Certainly arousing enough to get Bruce touching himself.  Just listening to Lex, knowing that Lex was getting off practically just from listening to his voice…

“Can.  Can you just…”  Lex sounded like he was barely there, either because he was lost in the moment or he dropped the phone.

Dropping his voice even lower, which made him choke since he was breathing hard, too, Bruce said, “How about I.  Rub my thumb over the head of your dick, just where you like it, over and over again, shocks running through your body at the touch, just knowing it was me touching you, making you feel so good…”

“Oh God…”  Bruce heard Lex’s hand move faster; it was louder now, so he must have dropped the phone onto his bed or wherever he was.  Then Lex groaned and his breath caught, and Bruce just _knew_ that Lex had come.  He’d heard it enough times before.

Bruce listened to Lex wheeze and decided to take the time to finish himself off.  It was awkward, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder so he could use both hands inside his shorts.  Before he could finish, he heard Lex’s voice coming back over the line.  “Wait, Bruce.  Let me.  Let me take your hands away and push you down.”

Taking the hint, Bruce stopped and laid flat on the bench.  But he only took one hand away, to hold the phone.  He panted into it, “So close, Lex.  Help me…”

“What about if I lick you, up the underside.”  Bruce let himself feel it, wishing Lex were actually with him.  “And then take you in my mouth, gagging a bit as you hit the back of my throat, gripping the rest of you with one hand, stroking as my tongue works on you, too…”

Bruce moaned as he imagined Lex’s mouth on him, Lex’s ever-learning tongue against his skin.  Lex said a few more things, but Bruce wasn’t really listening any more, concerned as he was with remembering what it felt like to actually have Lex on him.  “Nnnnn, Lex…”

“Come on, Bruce…”  Thinking of Lex’s gasps as he came, Lex’s encouraging words in his ear, Bruce came, too, the tremors harder than when he was by himself.

“Fuck, Lex.”

Lex chuckled.  “It was your idea.”

“It was a good one.  If I do say so myself.”  He had jerked off at least twice daily since he had gotten home from camp, but this was different.  Better.

“Bruce.”  It was said hesitantly, if seriously.  “I do miss you.”

Bruce sighed.  “Lex.  You’re going to find other people who like you.  Who will happily sleep with you.  I was just the first.”

Lex sighed into the phone.  “I know.  But you were able to understand me so much better than anyone else.  And I miss that.”

“I know.  I miss having you there, someone who has lost his family, someone who may even be more screwed up than I am.  But, Lex.  I’m not going anywhere.  Even if we never actually see each other again, I’ll always be there for you.”

“You don’t think we’re going to see each other again?”

“No.  I’m sure we will.”

“Good.”

They chatted for another half hour or so, until Lex had to leave to eat dinner.  It had been nice hearing from Lex again, listening to his concerns, his fears, his advice, and his orgasmic panting.  It was beautiful.  Just like Lex.

If Lex didn’t call back soon, Bruce hoped he would be brave enough to call him.


End file.
